Dawn
by Tap-Chan
Summary: A short oneshot. Blinded, crippled and scarred... He manages to find the dawn in a young woman who loves him.


Title: Dawn

Rating: G

Standard Disclaimer Apply

12/07/05

"Woman was created from the ribs of man

Not from his head to top him

Nor from his feet to be walked upon

She was made from his side to be his equal

From beneath his arms to be protected

From very near his heart to be loved."

--Anonymous--

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He remembered pain.

The shattering of glass.

The sounds of explosions and screams.

Then he remembered no more.

But the next time he awoke, he heard voices and the beeping of machines, the sterile smell of medicine filled the air. A hospital? And yet, when he opened his eyes, he could see nothing but inky black. Night?

The sound of movement caught his attention.

"Please, somebody turn on the light."

The clicking of heels, close... and then they stopped.

"There **is** a light on, Mr. Chiba." spoke the woman.

------

Blind.

He was blind. Not only was he blind, he was crippled and scarred in the face. A hand reached up to touch the ridge of flesh that slashed down one side of his cheek, beginning from just beneath his eyes to end at his chin.

A cool breeze ruffled his hair. The caretaker must have left it open.

Smells of the night air wafted through the window. He had loved the night, the dark shadows at night that beckoned to him. But now, he was to be trapped in eternal darkness. Never to see the light of the moon or the dawn of another day.

A single tear leaked out from beneath a pair of ultramarine eyes that would never see anything again.

------

Five years after that day, he met her. A volunteer worker who was substituting for his caretaker while the portly matron was away visiting her ill mother.

The voice of an angel was what caught his attention. At the tender innocent age of nineteen, she was a rose just beginning to bloom, while he at the age of twenty-seven, was fast on his way to becoming a bitter and melancholy husk of a man.

Serena Tsukino spoke of angels and wispy dreams.

Maybe it was her flame of hope he had craved. He didn't know. And then, one night...

Her tears and worshipful voice, stole his breath and with it his heart.

"You've become so bitter, Darien." whispered Serena, her hand carressing the smooth ribbon of flesh that was his scar.

"Can you blame me, Serena? You talk of fairies and moonlight, while I can no longer remember any of those things."

"Then I will bring those things to you, Darien."

"I'm no good for you, Serena. I'm blind, crippled and scarred. Not to mention you're only nineteen." sighed Darien.

"You break my heart."

Turning his head back to face her, he sucked in a breath.

"Dammit, Serena! Can't you see? I can't-"

"You can't see? You can't walk? Or is it you can't love a child like me?"

"I do love you," he rasped. "But you'd be ruining your future being with me."

"I want to see you."

He tilted his head in confusion.

Tiny hand plucked the shades away from his eyes, and soon, he knew she was staring into his eyes. The eyes that could not see.

"Beautiful." whispered Serena.

Then he could resist no more.

-------

He sat in the hospital room, fidgeting. Serena clasped his hand lovingly, bringing it to her lips for a buttefly kiss. He dared not hope for a miracle, but he wanted to be able to see the woman who had brought light back into his life. She was his dawn.

Fear ate at him. If this operation failed, he feared he would once again lose whatever faith Serena had brought back to his life. If he awoke again to the darkness.

As they wheeled him into the operating theater, he gripped her hands.

"I will be here when you awake, Darien. No matter what happens, I love you."

And those were the only words he needed to hear.

------

Two years later, he sat beside his wife, as they awaited patiently for dawn to approach.

"I will never tire of seeing the sun rise and watch the rays turn your hair molten, beloved." smiled Darien as he caressed her golden hair.

"You're my dawn, Serena... and I'm glad you're here to share it with you."

The woman smiled sleepily at him as he pressed a kiss into her forehead.

-Two years ago-

As the doctor snipped the bandages that wound round his head, anxiety filled his being, did he dare open his eyes?

"Alright Mr. Chiba, slowly now."

As his lids lifted, the first stream of light hit his long unused eyes. And the first thing he saw was a woman's face.

A riot of blonde curls tumbled down her shoulder and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with what seemed suspiciously like tears.

"Serena?"

That was when the beautiful young woman smiled and tears ran down her cheeks.

Dawn had come.

------

The End.

Just a short I had to write. I dedicate this to the people in London, and am deeply saddened by the vicious attack. I only hope that the perpetrators are found.


End file.
